Kaiser
|designation= |gender= Male |hair color= Brown (With white highlights) |eye color= Blue |height= 5'10 |weight= 200 lbs |relatives= Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased) Deathstroke (Surrogate Father) |mentor= Deathstroke (Formerly) |affiliation= Himself |marital status= Single |powers= Super Strength Invulnerability |weaknesses= |equipment= Body Suit Red Explosive Red Restraint Red Adhesive Red Override Trick Bombs Father Box |first= Fifty Shades of Gray |voice= }} Kaiser, who is more commonly known by his given name Steven Gray, is a young vigilante who originates from . He became an orphan at the age of six when both of his parents, who were rumored to be members of the Justice League, were killed in the line of duty. Feeling sympathetic towards the boy, he was taken in at the age of ten by Deathstroke who raised him as his own son. He trained Kaiser very well and taught him numerous skills, including martial arts, detective work, and hacking skills. Most recently, he was recorded as being one of the 's latest test subjects after being taken hostage while on a solo mission. The experiments to his body resulted in him gaining the powers of Super Strength and Invulnerability. Personality Kaiser is a somewhat reserved individual as he does not readily associate with anyone, no matter if they or good or evil. He looks out for no one but himself and is often described by both heroes and villains as a mercenary, a title that he does not contest often. He does not take any job that he thinks is not thought out enough or is “too foolish”; who orders the job is of no concern to him in discerning worthiness. If he does deem potential employer and their job to be worthy of his time and effort, however, he will be willing to take on their job for a nominal fee. Regardless of who hires him, though, he has never been known to take on a mission for free, which seems to showcase a somewhat greedy side. Kaiser also seems to have a strong sense of familial bonds as he is often going on training missions with his surrogate father, Deathstroke. He seems to enjoy these and, although he is serious on every mission he goes on, he seems to enjoy missions with his father even more than regular missions. He has also been known to show sympathy to innocent children, a habit that his father strongly protests. If he sees an injured or upset child, his protective instincts kick in and he will try to do whatever he can to help or protect them. In general, Kaiser is a rather stoic individual and is not one who will readily conversate with other people. When he does talk with other people, though, he has a tendency to talk down to them which is a tendency that he may have developed from his surrogate father. His facial expression, when viewed without his mask on, is rather placid and void of emotion. There are instances, however, when a more happier side of himself is showcased but this directed a very limited number of things, including his surrogate father, children, and a select few women. When around these things, Kaiser seems to show a kinder, more gentler side of himself and often seems to be more laid back. Altogether, though, his demeanor is rather calm and uncaring but should he become angered, he will most certainly through caution out the window and the kid gloves will come off. Appearance History 1999 |October 16, 09:05|EDT}} While on a mercenary mission for an undisclosed client, Kaiser is found as a baby on the roof of a car by a passerby. This passerby, seeing no parents in the immediate vicinity, takes baby Kaiser with him and raises him as his own son. 2011 |July 12, 14:36|EDT}} In honor of his thirteenth birthday, Deathstroke and Kaiser break into headquarters in Gotham City. The tech that the two stole was used to create all of Kaiser's “Red” weapons; this was Kaiser's birthday gift and first major initiation as a mercenary. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': As a result of the experiments done to his body by the , Kaiser now has the ability of super strength. Kaiser is able to lift up extremely heavy objects and is also able catch extremely heavy objects with very little exerted effort. *'Invulnerability': As a result of the experiments done to his body by the , Kaiser now has the ability of invulnerability. Kaiser's body is extremely rugged and tough, as it can easily deflect objects that would otherwise be lethal to ordinary humans, including bullets and swords. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Having been trained by his surrogate father Deathstroke, Kaiser has learned numerous styles of hand-to-hand combat. His most preferred, however, is as he is often seen using varying styles of karate while fighting enemies. *'Agility': Having been thoroughly trained in several different martial arts, Kaiser's body has become very flexible and agile. He is able to easily dodge most attacks, whether they or physical or astral in nature, and he is able to easily counter them with an attack of his own. *'Detective Skills': Having been trained to possess keen senses, Kaiser has become a master at tracking and tracing his enemies. He can spot the most subtle of an enemies moves and, while tracking enemies, can pick up on the most minute traces that they leave behind. It has often been rumored that he never loses his enemy when tracking them. *'Hacking Skills': While growing up as a young boy, Kaiser has always had a keen awareness when it comes to computers and software. He is capable of easily infiltrating an enemies software system with little to no effort or can cripple their system with a virus using his Red Override. Equipment *'Body Suit' *'Red Explosive' *'Red Restraint' *'Red Adhesive' *'Red Override' *'Trick Bombs' *'Father Box' Story Appearances Trivia *Kaiser's hero costume and equipment is based on that of Red X from the teen titans cartoon series. *Kaiser's civilian attire is based on that of Renton Thurston. *Kaiser's overall power design is based on a combination of my two favorite superheroes, and . *Kaiser's somewhat radical view on society and justice is based on my own ideals and beliefs. *All of Kaiser's weapons were designed and built by himself using stolen equipment. *Kaiser's favorite food is peperoni pizza whereas his least favorite food is salad (any variety). *Kaiser's favorite beverage is energy drinks whereas his least favorite is orange soda. *Kaiser's hobbies include training, swimming, and taking mercenary jobs. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral